


The Whys and Wherefors of Fix-It Fic

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [76]
Category: Anthem (Video Game)
Genre: Aromantic, Canon Asexual Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: The Freelancer decided to actually read Sentinel Brin's writings. She was curious to see what her writing is like. It gives her a new perspective she hadn't considered. She wants to talk with Brin about it.
Series: Ace/Aro characters [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Whys and Wherefors of Fix-It Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played the game but I've watched this video of Ryssa Brin's Freelancer interactions. https://youtu.be/ASoUuem1QHc
> 
> That version has a female Freelancer, hence this fic does too. 
> 
> Brin is so adorable, and I love that she writes fics and she's an adorable plant aroace!

Sentinel Ryssa Brin is working hard, writing yet another story for her favorite radio show _The Crimson Lancer_. This time she doesn't feel the need for a complete rewrite like she often does. Sure, it's her favorite show, but the show writers still make mistakes. Like pairing up Ansen and Kista. Ugh. But at least now they have gone in a new, exciting direction with Final Kista, and Brin can't wait to hear how that turns out. But she can still give her own spin on the development until it happens. 

She doesn't notice the Freelancer arrive. "Hi Brin!" 

"Oh, Freelancer! I really should stop letting you sneak up on me." 

"Sneakiness is one of my many skills." 

"That it is," Brin reluctantly admits. 

"Oh, are you writing again?" The Freelancer sounds genuinely curious, maybe even eager. 

"Oh, yes!" 

"But don't you like the new developments? Has something else terrible happened?" 

"Terrible things always happen. And yes, I do. Sometimes I do just like to add to the story, like you said. I don't need to fix the story." 

"Speaking of that, I found some of your old stories at the board." 

"Oh, lovely! Did you leave me some feedback?" 

"Not yet, no." 

"Oh." Brin is genuinely sad. She is always so happy to get feedback. She should go check out if Crimson Dancer Six-Nine has given her new feedback.

"I will! I just haven't gotten around to it yet. But there is something I was curious about." 

"Really? Well, I haven't gotten in person feedback before." Brin is almost beaming. 

"It's about Ansen and Kista..." 

"Ugh, I hate that we had to listen them kissing for so many weeks! They are much better as enemies." 

"I guess their romance could be better written. But they do care about one another. Why do you write Ansen the way you do? Doesn't he deserve love after all he's been through?"

"Well, sure. I guess. But with everything at stake, why is he suddenly so romance driven? He didn't used to be. That's why I liked him, he was like me. Career-driven. We do important work, and romance just distracts from that." 

"Is that why you don't date?" 

"Oh, no. I've just never wanted to." 

"I figured." The Freelancer smiles encouragingly. 

Brin sighs. "I guess, I want to fix the show sometimes, because it makes it seem like Ansen isn't who I thought he was. That he isn't like me. Or if he was, that he should change. I'm hoping this Kista thing will make him realize how he changed, and turn back into the character I thought he was." 

The Freelancer nods and seems to think about something for a moment. She makes a move, maybe to touch Brin but luckily thinks better of it. "I hope so too. But if it doesn't happen, I like the way you write him." 

"Thank you!" 

*** Later, when Brin is bringing her new story (Ansen Reacts to Final Kista) to the board, she notices a new message on her old story. She reads it and smiles: 

**Ansen was great as he was, and I like how you let him developed without changing core aspects of him. Keep writing! From: FL.**


End file.
